My Little Pony saves Hearth's Warming Eve
by Invader Zen
Summary: Twilight is getting all her friend's Hearth's Warming Eve gifts but When the Princess invites them all to Ball, she finds out she needs date & to make it worse a reindeer has just passed out on her front step.


Author's Notes: I know it's slightly late for Christmas and this is my first story to be posted.

I not going whine about Flaming but I would like to request that you be constructive with your criticism.

Disclaimer: Um… I don't own My Little Pony that honor goes to Hasbro & Friendship of Magic belongs to Lauren Faust.

I really don't own any thing, I did just make few characters with will be obvious to you.

Chapter 1: A Date?

It's Hearth's Warming Eve time in Ponyville and Spike was helping Twilight Sparkle decorate their tree, They were almost finished Spike was going trying his hardest reach the top to put the star but he couldn't quite reach it. Eventually the star glowed a violet color & floated from his to the tree lighting up thanks to Twilight's magic. "Aw, I could have gotten it, Twi." He wined, "I know Spike but I rather get it done before I gotten a headache with you standing on me." She said as he jumped down. "Decorated the tree, Check what's next?" she asked as Spike checked her list of things to do to day. "We're going gift shopping for everyone. Let's Go!" Putting on their winter garbs they headed out.

Roaming around the shops Twilight was thinking about what to get for her friends she wanted to make it special. Admittedly she didn't have a clue what to get them yet but thankfully there was still sometime before Hearth's Warming Eve. "Well Spike who do think we should shop for first?" "Rarity she seems like the easiest to shop for." "Good idea Spike all we need to get is something very fancy for her, but are you sure it's easier or is because you…" before she could finish Spike covered her mouth with both hands. "No…No I just that fancy stuff could be easier to find & the we could also budget it around the other gives." Spike explained although his secret alternative was true. Spike's had planned the idea of him giving Rarity a really nice gift himself and admit his feelings for her & if things go well maybe under the mistletoe. Still it was just matter of getting the right gift and the even harder task of getting the courage to ask her out. Spike gulped just thinking about it.

_Now what to get Rarity? _ Twilight thought to herself, checking out some other stores she didn't see anything that could be seem to fit Rarity's liking."I thinking we're going to tries something else, Rarity will have to wait, Sorry Spike."

"That's okay Twilight, How bout Fluttershy?" Looking one store's gardening area she happen to come across a Bonsai Tree. "Its perfect." Twilight said to Spike. "Eh, I don't know I think she already has Hearth's Warming tree and a lot bigger one at that." Spike said confusingly. Twilight giggled at him "It's not that kind of tree, Bonsai trees are small tree that people trim up as a way to relax their mind. Its perfect for Fluttershy she likes doing quite things like this." Twilight explained. Exploring some other areas in the shop Spike noticed a glow in one aisle; the two went to see the source and found Ditzy Doo staring a few lava lamps that were turned on, her eyes swirled as one eye fallowed one lamp with lava going up wile her other eye fallowed another going down. _I never will figure out how she does that _Twilight thought to herself. " Oooo man I love these things, Hey Twilight you should get one these they're really nice they provide a nice glow and are really neat just to stare at." Ditzy suggested. "Hey I know someone who be really into that." Spike said as he grabbed a lava lamp box. "Fluttershy would really like this, what do you think Twilight?" "Great idea ok Fluttershy's gifts check" Twilight said smiling wile checking off her list. "Hey Ditzy any good shopping places suggestions?" She asked "Canterlot Mall has some of the best stuff if you can get there. I have to go Happy Hearth Warming's Eve Twilight." And with that the gray Pegasus left but no before accidentally running into a support beam before hand.

Twilight just shook her head, that silly Pegasus. Looking around a few more stores still wondering what to get the others Spike found sports shop. "Hey that would be the perfect place to something for Dash come on!" he said tugging on Twilight's mane gently. "Okay okay gees you excited aren't you?" Twilight chuckled. Looking around there were lots of things Rainbow Dash would really like. However the thing that caught Twilight Sparkle's attention was helmet with attachable goggles on them. It was perfect with this gift Rainbow dash could now fly at the high speeds she loves and help protect her face and head from the wind forces. Spike picked out a really need looking water bottle. "Okay Rainbow Dash check." "Two pegasi down Two earth ponies and one Unicorn to go" Spike checked off the list. "I thinks that's enough for today Spike we spent all day just browsing around its supposed to get colder tonight." Twilight warned. "Aw okay Twilight." Sounding disappointed. "Don't worry Spike tomorrow's a new day let's go home." And with that they headed back the library. Looking though the mail she got earlier that day she noticed a letter from Princess Celestia. "Spike why didn't you tell about the Princess's letter today it could be important." She demanded. "I'm sorry Twilight I completely forgot I guess with holiday rush going well…"he apologized. Shrugging her shoulders she began reading the letter.

_Dear My Faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_It is my royal pleasure to invite you, Spike, And your friends to this year's Royal Hearth Warming's Eve Ball at Canterlot._

_The Event is being held on only two rules must be applied: 1. Dress formal and 2. You must have a date. Refreshments are provided, Look forward to seeing you all there. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Princess Celestia _

_Ps: Looking forward to you girls making this Party Fun!_

This was exciting to hear she was going to see the Princess; this could be one the best Hearth Warming's eves she ever had. _I just hope that this time goes a little bit better the grand galloping gala did._ Twi thought to herself. That was party to remember nothing ever went to plan with anybody. The party was nearly a disaster but what made up for it in the end was that Princess Celestia actually hoping that the six of them would liven party as the traditional stuff was always boring; but this last part about a date … that was going to be the challenge. True she didn't need to date her date but Twilight had never tried dating before, it took her awhile to get used to the idea of friendship. She never though about colts in general in fact the few she did know personally was Big Macintosh and Doctor Whooves. Last time she checked the Doctor was dating Ditzy Doo. Spike would no doubt ask Rarity, and Big Mac well maybe it was just her, but she thought that he and Fluttershy seemed nervous around each other too often to be coincidence. But what about her, She didn't know what to do. "What's wrong Twilight, I never seen you so down before." Spike asked concerned for his adopted sister. "Oh its noting Spike the princess has invited all of us to a Royal Ball in Canterlot for the Holidays but the only catch is that we need dates." Spike immediately knew what the problem was now, truth be told he was now nervous because that also meant he had to summon the courage to ask Rarity to be his date. "Don't worry about it Twi you're a nice mare I pretty sure you'll find someone. I don't know how but I sure things will work out." He said trying his best to comfort her. They had dinner and went to bed for the night. Perhaps things would be a lot clearer in the morning.

Chapter end

Uh Oh looks like Twilight might be in a spot of trouble. Will The Unicorn find the perfect gifts & date for the Ball, or will she have to change her name to Wall Flower? Tune in next time, same Pony time same Pony Channel!

Read it Review it tell me what you think if it ends up sucking send it to the Fan fiction Critic she's funny.


End file.
